Various forms of storage systems are used today. These forms include direct attached storage, network attached storage (NAS) systems, storage area networks (SANs), and others. Storage systems are commonly used for a variety of purposes, such as providing multiple users with access to shared data, backing up data and others.
A storage system typically includes at least one computing system (may also be referred to as a “server” or “storage server”), which is a processing system configured to store and retrieve data on behalf of one or more client computing systems (“clients”). The storage system may be presented to a client system as a virtual storage system with storage space for storing information. The virtual storage system is associated with a physical storage system but operates as an independent system for handling client input/output (I/O) requests.
The virtual storage system may be migrated from one source system to a destination system. It is desirable to complete a migration operation from the source to the destination within a duration that is non-disruptive for clients. Continuous efforts are being made for efficiently performing a migration.